


On My Own Two Feet.

by MickeysTonic



Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [18]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian is there to help him, M/M, No Smut, Poor Mickey hurts himself, just cute stuff I think????, lip and Debbie are only there for a few minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 16:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeysTonic/pseuds/MickeysTonic
Summary: Request:Are you taking prompt requests again????? If yes could you write something fluffy/cute/angsty with Mickey on crutches?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: TUMBLR PROMPTS [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1150823
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	On My Own Two Feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: valeskaheart.  
Twitter: gallavichheart.

Mickey was on the way back to his apartment that he shared with his idiot boyfriend. He had to stop by the Gallagher house on the way home from work to pick up a few things that Ian had left when they moved. Thankfully, Ian's siblings were nice enough to help him carry things out but they weren't able to help catch Mickey when his ankle gave out and he fell down the stairs of the house.

Mickey was cursing as Lip helped him into the hospital, Debbie calling Ian to tell him what happened.

"Mickey, you need to chill out or they'll kick you out." Lip warned.

"Let them. I'll kick their fucking ass." Mickey threatened, but then groaned as the pain shot up through his leg, "Oh my fucking god it fucking hurts!"

"You probably shattered your knee, Mickey. You'll end up with a wheelchair, crutches or even both."

"Since when are you a doctor, Lip?" Mickey teased.

"Since I grew up in a house with Frank and a ton of other siblings, Mickey." Lip laughed, "Just sit here until they can get us in."

"Ian's on his way." Debbie spoke, "I told him not to rush but I figured he is. He's grabbing all the insurance shit you may need for them to see you."

"Bullshit." Mickey cursed, "Fucking bullshit."

"Debs, go see if you can find an ice pack or something he can use until they can get him."

Mickey's jeans had tore right the knee when he fell and it wasn't a pretty sight. He had bled through the bandages Veronica put on and the way his knee felt wasn't normal at all. 

The pain was going to be Mickey's death.  
"Mickey!" 

Ian's voice bounced off the walls as he came in and Mickey almost melted at the sound. It was strange how that voice went from the most annoying mother fucker on the planet to being Mickey's one source of comfort.

Ian instantly knelt down in front of Mickey, "Holy shit. Okay, okay, okay. I'm going to go talk to someone. You stay here."

He took off before Mickey could reply.

"He panics when anything happens to me." Mickey chuckled, "It's my knee not my life.”

"He loves you, Mickey. I think after all the shit you went through he's just desperate to keep you here with him and in one piece." Debbie responded, "Lip and I are going to head out since you're in good hands but if you need anything just call."

Mickey thanked them and closed his eyes so he could try and ignore the pain shooting through his leg. He was bleeding out again, his ice pack had melted and he was about to shoot his brains out.

"Alright, Mickey, lets get you back there."

Mickey watched a nurse roll a wheelchair over and groaned. He really hated his life at the moment.

They were home in a couple hours after waiting for x ray results. Luckily he didn't need any kind of surgery but he would be on crutches for a few weeks.

"I don't know how to use these fucking things." Mickey cursed.

"Well I'm going to take a few days off work so I can take care of you and help you learn how to."

Mickey shook his head, "Don't take off work because of me, Ian."

"Nonsense. The boss and I are on good terms."

"Oh?"

Ian laughed, "She is a female, Mick. Nothing to worry about, babe. Now don't argue with me. Sit here on the couch and keep your leg propped up. I'm going to start dinner."

"I don't want you to serve me hand and foo-well, actually, that sounds nice."

Ian snorted, "Course it does. I'll get you a beer so you just sit here and watch TV."

Mickey could get used to that.

But what he couldn't get used to was the damn crutches. He kept swinging around and almost crashing.

"Okay, okay, lets try this. Sit here and give me the crutches."

Mickey sighed, "Give it a shot then big guy."

Ian grinned and tucked them under his arm, "You want to keep your knee off the ground, Mick. You're doing that part right but you want to put the crutches out ahead of you a little bit then use your good leg to move forward. You'll basically be hopping a little bit but it's easy to do once you get the hang of it. Want to try again?"

"No." 

"Stop pouting, Mickey. Once I go back to work you're going to have to do things yourself."

"Not if I call Debbie, Lip or even Carl. They like me."

Ian rolled his eyes, "I keep forgetting how well you all get along."

"Oh shut up and give me the damn crutches, Gallagher. Let me try."

Ian helped him to his feet and stood back to watch as Mickey struggled a bit. It took a few minutes but Mickey finally managed to go a few feet without stumbling.

"You did it!" Ian cheered.

"Going to give me a cookie?”

"If you stop being an ass I'll suck you off, Mick. Just calm down a bit."

Mickey grinned, "That's better than a cookie seeing as I can't fucking do shit for a couple weeks."

"It's going to be hell on us both, Mickey but it's going to be okay. The good thing is that you're able to use the crutches. Now go back and forth again a bit just to make sure."

If Mickey didn't love Ian as much as he did he would have swung a crutch at his head.

"I cannot wait to get off this shit."

When Ian finally went back to work, Mickey was stuck doing shit for himself. He just wanted to lay down, watch tv and stuff his face while Ian rubbed his feet, sucked him off and made out with him a little biiit. But maybe then he shouldn't because he would get horny and he couldn't do anything right now. 

Life sucked.

He stared over at his crutches which were sitting up against the wall. He hated them. The doctors said after a couple weeks, Mickey could try walking on his leg a bit and if he could do it without a lot of pain to come back to the hospital for a brace.

"I'm going to get off those fuckers early." Mickey promised. 

He sat up from where he had been on the couch and carefully placed both feet on the floor, left leg not completely pressed down. It hurt to bend his knee but it wasn't unbearable. After a week of using the crutches he felt like maybe it was time to start working on strengthening his legs.

Mickey didn't know how muscles worked so he figured he could end up hurting himself more but he was tired of sitting here alone. He wanted to get out of the apartment, go back to work, go out with Ian and go see the other Gallaghers. 

Damn Gallagher steps, Mickey cursed.

He held his breath and grabbed the arm of the couch as he pushed himself up.

"Holy shit." Mickey groaned.

Pain shot through his leg and even though it wasn't unbearable it still had Mickey out of breath just standing there.

He sat back down and the front door opened.

"I'm home! I brought some take out.”

The sound of Ian's voice had Mickey sighing in comfort. He just wanted Ian here with him until he could fucking walk again.

"How was your day?" Mickey asked.

Ian sat with him and put the food on their coffee table, putting a bottle of coke up for both of them, "It was okay as always. How was yours?"

"Boring. Stay here with me until I can walk again."

"You're cute when you pout, Mickey."

"Shut up and give me my food." 

But Ian did spend the weekend at home helping Mickey without the crutches but Mickey was still heavily dependent on them.

"Once I'm off of them I'm going to break every fucking window in this apartment.”

"That's going to get us kicked out, Mickey. You need to chill.”

"Easy for you seeing as you can use your legs!"

Ian laughed and wrapped his arm around Mickey, "You need to get some sleep, Mickey."

"I am exhausted." Mickey admitted.

"We'll try it all again tomorrow, Mick."

Great, Mickey sarcastically thought.

But Mickey was getting better keeping his foot on the ground as he moved with the crutches. He knew he should have gotten professional help but seeing as Ian had some EMT past he thought it wouldn't hurt listening to him.

"Okay, do you think you can put the crutches down and try walking?"

"I guess. I'll fall on my face."

"I'm not going to let you fall, Mick. Give me the crutches."

Mickey wobbled a bit and kept his left leg up so he didn't have to put weight on it.

"Come on, Mick. Put weight on it slightly and see how it feels."

Mickey did as he said and was surprised to see that there was a slight pinch of pain but it wasn't nearly as bad as it had been, "It feels a lot better, Ian."

"See if you can manage to walk on it a bit. If you can we can get you a brace for your knee and you we'll keep the crutches just in case."

Mickey walked from the living room to the corner where the kitchen started, "Oh god it feels so good to use my legs."

Ian smiled as Mickey continued walking. He could see the slight bit of pain on Mickey's face but Mickey was pushing through it in order to help himself get back on his own feet as soon as he could.

"I think it's time we get you checked back out, Mickey." 

The doctor was surprised at Mickey's progress in such short time so he took another x-ray.

"Well, it looks like whatever you're doing is helping you. We can fit you for a brace and this you'll have to wear for a few months until you can get your knee back to health maybe even sooner. Any questions?"

"When can I have sex?" Mickey asked.

Ian blushed and turned away from the doctor.

"You can get back to your sexual activities but be careful and don't do too much too fast."

"Thank god." Mickey mumbled, "I've been so horny I ca-"

"And we thank you Doctor Stevens." Ian interrupted.

Ian had to get Mickey out of there as soon as possible.

Their sex life was slow for a few weeks but a couple months later, Mickey was out of the brace and back to living his normal life.

The first thing Mickey did was have Ian pound him into the bed.

His crutches sitting in the closet a long, lost thought


End file.
